


Why do you hate me?

by larryvampire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryvampire/pseuds/larryvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry jest załamany a Lou go pociesza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why do you hate me?

**Author's Note:**

> Od razu uprzedzam, że nazwy z twittera są przeze mnie wymyślone i jeśli ktoś ma taką samą to jest to zwykły przypadek!

 

Gdy Louis wszedł do salonu, zastał go najsmutniejszy widok na świecie. Ten widok złamał mu serce, bo cholera, co mogło się stać, że _on_ był w tak złym stanie? Harry siedział skulony w kącie. Ramionami obejmował kolana i ukrył w nich swoją twarz. Jego ciałem wstrząsał szloch, który Louis słyszał już na korytarzu. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się co się stało, jednak stwierdził, że pocieszenie jego miłości jest dużo ważniejsze niż tylko zastanawianie się o co może chodzić. Tak, tak, Louis kochał Harry'ego, nawet nie wiedział w którym momencie się w nim zakochał, jednak nie wyznał mu swoich uczuć (bo jest idiotą) bo bał się odrzucenia, mimo że Harry bardzo często dawał mu do zrozumienia, że on też _coś_ do niego czuje... No po prostu dwaj idioci, no ale cóż, nic z tym nie zrobimy...

Wracając do Harry'ego, bo to on tutaj jest najważniejszy...

Louis usiadł obok chłopaka i objął go delikatnie ramieniem. Czuł, jak ciało młodszego drży w jego ramionach. Wplótł dłoń w jego czekoladowe loki.

\- Cii, skarbie – szepnął mu do ucha. - Co się stało? - spytał deliktanie.

\- B-bo oni... m-mnie... n-nienawi -widzą – załkał Harry, wtulając się w tors Lou.

\- Kto cię nienawidzi, kochanie? Ciebie nie da się nienawidzić – pogłaskał go uspokajająco po lokach.

\- A-ale oni... - zaczął, ale nie dokończył, tylko wskazał na swój telefon leżący obok niego na podłodze. Louis sięgnął po niego i wpisał swoją datę urodzin jako kod. Może to nie był najlepszy moment, ale Louis poczuł ciepło w brzuchu, gdy zobaczył, że Harry nadal ma na tapecie ich zdjęcie. - W-wejdź n-na... twittera... - załkał. Louis to zrobił i wszedł w powiadomienia. Zobaczył pełno wiadomości typu "Nienawidzę cię", "Jesteś głupi", a większość z nich to po prostu jedno, bardzo raniące słowo "Pedaaaał". Już po pierwszych trzech zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Odrzucił telefon i przytulił mocniej Harry'ego.

 

 **Madeleine Smith** (@Just_Khloe_Katy_Maddie19)

_@Harry_Styles Nienawidzę cię!! nie umiesz śpiewać!_

 

 **follow me Justin ❤** (@Justin_is_my_life)

_@Harry_Styles nie wiem jak można tak bardzo zepsuć muzykę twój głos jest OKROPNY!!_

 

 **i hate one direction** (@кσℓσяσωα_gωιαz∂є¢zкα)

_Jesteś brzydki! @Harry_Styles nie wiem co dziewczyny w tobie widzą! Na dodatek zachowujesz sie jak męska dziwka! pieprzony pedał!_

 

\- Cii, skarbie – szepnął mu do ucha, gładząc po plecach.

\- A-ale o-ni m-mają rację – zaszlochał, a serce Louisa złamało się jeszcze bardziej, o ile to w ogóle możliwe. - Z-zawsze chciałem b-być człowiekiem, którego n-nie obchodzi zdanie innych, ale n-nie j-jestem nim – zaszlochał głośniej.

\- Harry... - odsunął się lekko od niego i próbował spojrzeć mu w oczy. Podniósł jego brodę palcem wskazującym, zmuszając szmaragdowe tęczówki do spotkania tych błękitnych. - Haz, oni nie mają racji – szepnął, patrząc w jego zapłakane tęczówki. - Oni cię nawet nie znają. Ja cię znam i wiem, że jesteś wspaniały. A ludzie zawsze będą cię oceniać, zwłaszcza, gdy jesteś sławny. Spójrz, zaszliśmy daleko. Jesteśmy bardzo znanym zespołem. Zawsze czekają nas jakieś nieprzyjemne komentarze, ale pomyśl, że istnieją na świecie miliony dziewczyn, które nas kochają. Które _ciebie_ kochają. Tyle dziewczyn chciałoby żebyś na nie chociaż spojrzał... Nie przejmuj się, że ktoś cię nie lubi. Oczywiście oni nie mają prawa cię oceniać, nie znając cię, ale ludzie już tacy są, zawsze będą oceniać innych...

\- Jedna z nich... napisała, że... że moje włosy wyglądają jak... jak zniszczony mop... - pociągnął nosem, patrząc smutnym wzrokiem w oczy Lou.

\- Oj, skarbie – szepnął i wtulił się w Harry'ego, wiedząc jak bardzo Loczek kocha swoje włosy. Załamał się jeszcze bardziej, bo widok jego przyjaciela w takim stanie naprawdę był przygnębiający. - Wiem, że te loczki są dla ciebie ważne... Wiesz przecież, że to nieprawda. Masz najpiękniejsze włosy na świecie – pocałował jego włosy, po czym wplótł w nie palce.

\- Ale oni...

\- Haz, nie możesz tego brać do siebie tak bardzo, wiesz? Jestem tu dla ciebie i chcę ci pomóc, ale wiedz, że żadna z tych okropnych rzeczy, które ludzie napisali, nie jest prawdą. Jesteś wspaniałą osobą, jesteś tak idealny... - _idealny dla mnie_ , dodał w myślach. Odpowiedziało mu pociągnięcie nosem. - Narawdę nie wiem, jak ktokolwiek mógłby cię nie kochać. Przecież wystarczy spojrzeć na twoje loczki, dołeczki albo oczy...

\- A... a ty... mnie kochasz? - spytał niepewnie, a Louis tylko się uśmiechnął i odsunął lekko od niego. Loczek najwyraźniej odebrał to inaczej, bo w jego oczach znów pojawiy się łzy, tym razem spowodowane odrzuceniem przez Louisa. Błękitnooki przeraził się na myśl, że Harry jest przekonany, że on go nie chce, więc zrobił jedyną rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy. Pochylił się nad zielonookim i przycisnął swoje usta do jego malinowych. To był zwykły całus, po którym Lou odsunął się lekko od Harry'ego.

\- Kocham cię i nie wiem jak mogłeś w ogóle pomyśleć, że jest inaczej – szepnął, uśmiechając się. W oczach Loczka pojawiły się te idkierki, które Lou tak bardzo uwielbiał.

\- Też cię kocham – uśmiechnął się, a szatyn starł z jego policzków zaschnięte łzy. - O Boże, myślałem, że mnie nie chcesz i już się przestraszyłem, że mnie znienawidzisz, bo jestem tylko...

\- Zamknij się i po prostu mnie pocałuj – zaśmiał się, a Harry nie protestował i ponownie złączył ich usta w pocałunku. Tym razem był on śmielszy, a mimo to nadal słodki. Louis jęknął i po chwili oderwał się od chłopaka. - Harry... czy ty... chcesz być moim chłopakiem? Mógłbym nazywać cię swoim? Chcesz być tylko mój?

\- Oczywiście, że tak, Lou. Tylko mnie kochaj – uśmiechnał się i pocałował go mocno.


End file.
